How Do You Measure A Year?
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Beast Boy is dying and he has a lot to tell his twin daughters.
1. Chapter 1

iMy first TT fanfic…actually, I had it written out before the show was cancelled, but I edited it a bit after watching RENT XD (real good movie! I recommend it.) Anyhow, I do not own TT or any of the characters except for my OCs: Max, Simon, Skye, Coco, Lulu, and Dove.

* * *

Nothing but latex and scented candles could be whiffed in, as a young man with elf like ears and green skin pigment relaxed in the hospice bed, two girls, around the age of 9 who also had the elf ears and green skin, clamped the man's hands.

"Please don't go papa." One of the little girls pleaded crying into her father's hand, the reflection did the same, shaking her head.

"Coco, Lulu." He began taking a deep breath in before exhaling, "I'm never going to leave you, I'll always be there for you, even if you won't be able to see me, I'll still be there." He smiled a small smile, turning towards his daughters, "You two better go home. Your guardians are probably wondering where you two are, and it's getting late." With his little strength, he kissed his daughters' hands.

"You'll still be here, right papa?" he just smiled and nodded, "I promise, I have a few more weeks before our last good byes." The two girls nodded and turned the other direction, walking out of his room into the hallway taking a left and stepping on in an elevator going down, down, down, just like their hearts. The doors slid open as they took a step into the hallway, turning right and right again heading out of the big slide doors, their short violet hair blowing in the cool summer night breeze as their feet padded on the sidewalk, running towards their destination.

The doors of the T shaped tower slid open as the identical twins stepped inside, immediately being grabbed and spun around by an alien woman with fiery red hair and sparkling green on lime eyes.

"Twins! I missed you so very much! How is your father? I hope he is doing better." The twins looked down sadly as the alien woman gently placed them down, "I am guessing that is a no? I am certain he will be better!" and with that she flew the opposite direction, sitting on the sofa. Honestly, the alien woman did not understand what a hospice was; she simply thought it was there to help the extremely ill patients, not the dying ones. Instead of telling her, they simply sat down next to her, watching some medical document she found on TV.

"Hey Star?" the twin in the lacy lavender dress asked as the alien woman looked down, smiling, "Yes Coco?" she asked back as the other girl with the lacy sky blue dress answered her, "Can you tell us about our mother?" their green eyes looked into her face pleadingly as the alien woman smiled a small smile.

"I am afraid that your father should tell you, not me. But I will say that she was one of my very good friends!" With that she gave them another hug, "Now go play, everyone else is waiting for you!" and with that said and done, the twins flooded out of the living room, running towards another room entering the premises with three other children seated around a table.

"Glad you two could join us!" one of the children, particularly a boy around the same age as the twins, if not older or younger with the same fiery red hair and green on lime eyes as the alien woman, the twins smiled and nodded taking a seat in two of the empty seats.

"Glad we could make it, Skye!" one of the twins exclaimed as her identical self nodded, making the boy smile as he unrolled a blue print for instant ramen without the stovetop, the other two dark skin toned boys were bickering on how it was a stupid idea, and instead of ramen it should be cake or candy. A small giggle erupted from the doorway as a girl, also around the same age as Coco and Lulu, stood there giggling, her black hair bounced with every giggle as her eyes were hidden behind a mask, her outfit consisted of a pink crop top with white capris and a pair of pink converse shoes.

"Dove, you should be in the medical lab." The red haired boy scolded as the girl giggled.

"Oh Skye, my dear brother, you worry about me too much, I'm fine, honest!"

"You don't know that! You could bleed internally!" the two siblings began arguing as an older man that looked a lot like the little girl walked in.

"What on earth are you two arguing about?" the little girl ran up to him, tugging on his pants.

"Daddy! Skye says that I don't know what's going on in my own body, but I know daddy! I do!" the boy walked up, "She doesn't know when she'll bleed internally!" they began arguing again, when the man held his hand up.

"Settle down you two! Cy checked Dove and said she was fine and that she could play, but no rough housing, 'kay?" Skye sighed as Dove smiled and nodded, Robin left immediately after.

"Fine, Dove. You can join us." Skye said as Dove took a seat, "Go easy on her guys!" a dark skinned boy with thick curly hair began to laugh.

"Yeah, like we're REALLY gonna hurt her."

"Shut up, Simon!" he exclaimed as he turned back to his plan.

"Think you can make this, Maxwell?" the bald dark skinned boy just stared, placing his hand on his chin.

"The construction seems simple…if dad can help…but he's always too busy…"

"So I guess that's a no…" Skye said, a bit disappointed as he sighed, rolling the plans back up…

"Think we can make something to make our papa better?" Coco asked as Lulu nodded, tears began to stream down their eyes.

"You know what dad said you two, it's brain cancer and there was nothing he could do…just like when Dove was born with almost everything wrong with her." Simon said as the twins looked down.

"We're going to bed…" Coco and Lulu said in union as they grabbed each other's hands, walking out of the room, into their room, crawling into their bed slowly closing their eyes with tears streaming down them as they cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

No flames please! But help is appreciated! Tell me what you think and if I should write chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Mmmmm juicy fruit…actually, I hate juicy fruit…but I love writing chapters for you all so here is chapter 2! YAY!

* * *

Coco and Lulu walked into the main area, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Morning you two." Bumble Bee exclaimed, piling a plate of bacon for her husband to eat, "What would you two like for breakfast?"

"We want scrambled tofu!" they exclaimed at the same time as Bee laughed, grabbing a bar of tofu, crumbling it up in a frying pan, adding soy sauce to the mixture, scrambling it up giving a plate of the stuff to each of the twins, adding a glass of chocolate silk soymilk for them the twins began eating.

"You two are just like your father." Cyborg added, taking a bite of his bacon, "All he ate was tofu."

"But…we like tofu." Lulu said as Coco nodded, "And we've been half of those animals." Coco said, taking a bite of her tofu.

"Just like your father." Cyborg sighed, "Just like your father."

The titans walked into the room of latex and scented candles, Coco and Lulu ran up to the dying man on the bed, grabbing his hand.

"Papa…" they said in union, tears streaming down their green eyes, the nurse sighed a sad sigh.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time." She said looking on a clipboard, "He'll have to be put to sleep soon."

"You can't!" the twins exclaimed in union, as Starfire rubbed their back.

"Do not worry twins! They are only putting him to sleep!"

"No! They're going to kill him!" Coco exclaimed as Lulu continued.

"Papa is dying!" tears came out of their eyes as they hugged each other.

"But they are…" but her husband stopped her.

"They're going to put Beast Boy to death, Star…he is dying."

"NO! Beast Boy is NOT dying do you hear me? Not dying!" the alien woman turned to the dying man with tears in her eyes.

"Right friend, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy just smiled and sighed.

"I am dying, Starfire…but I'm almost ready to leave." Starfire left the room with tears in her eyes as Robin followed his wife. Coco and Lulu grabbed Beast Boy's hands.

"I want to tell you girls something…" they looked up into his eyes as he smiled, "I want to tell you two a story…about life…and how it's sometimes cruel…and sometimes happy." Beast Boy closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "Let me start at the beginning. Before you two were born."

* * *

Training was all anyone could do with three children to protect. Maxwell was around the age of three while Simon and Skye were both two (Skye being a tiny bit older than Simon). Training lasted for hours, unless they had to go fight, which usually the men went out to fight while the women stayed home to watch the babies.

"I am NOT going to hang around with children, I don't get along with them!" a gothic like girl exclaimed, rubbing her temples.

"Come on, Rae! They're not as bad as you think! Look at Skye!" Beast Boy exclaimed, holding the two year old who began giggling.

"Uncie Beast Bowy!" he exclaimed giggling as Beast Boy began tickling him, Skye's green on lime eyes held delight and joy as Beast Boy put the toddler down.

"See? Not bad right?"

"But they're loud!" Raven exclaimed, "How am I supposed to meditate with these brats running around?"

* * *

"Papa? Who's Raven?" Coco asked.

"And what's a meditate?" Lulu asked as Beast Boy smiled.

"Let me finish the story and I'll tell you."

* * *

"Trust me, you'll have a baby one day, Raven, and you'll love him or her regardless."

"How do you know? You don't even have an infant." Beast Boy was silent for a moment, as he looked left towards the playing toddlers.

"I know…but I play with the little ones all the time. They're like nephews to me." He smiled at the gothic woman.

"I'll talk with you later." And with that Beast Boy left to join the others in combat.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2! Stay tuned for chappie 3!


End file.
